Concrete Angel
by Angel Rebelde18
Summary: Danny descubre algo relacionado con la hermosa guitarrista, y decide resolver sus dudas preguntándole .¿ que le dirá Ember?,¿quien es Ángela Cárter?¿que significado hay detrás de Remember?¿Ember está llorando?. Lo se pésimo Summary, es mejor que entren y lean. Song fic.R&R! Extraña narración.


_**OneShot.**_

_**Concrete Angel**_

_**Ember Mclain no es de mi propiedad, y esta obra no sólo es para entrener a los lectores.**_

_**Se que sonará muy cliché este tema, pero no les da curiosidad saber quien era Ember antes, pues he decidido redactar esta trama y a que se animen a conocer a Angela Carter. **_

_**Cosas a aclarar:**_

_"Oh"=pensamientos de Ember a Danny._

—Oh— diálogos.

_**"Yo soy el lugar en donde ha ocurrido todo;es tan triste saber que soy todo lo que tienen pero no lo que quieren".**_

—_***—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—.**_

_"Oh, por fin comprendo el interés de Walker para que viniera aquí a la sala de interrogación, en parte debo agradecerte que me sacaras de mi mugrosa celda, en la que caído por dar conciertos sin permiso. Debes de sentirte alagado por que te prefiero a ti que al estúpido que grita con orgullo que tiene cajas, por dios, orgullo debería sentir por tenerme como compañera de celda, pero volviendo al tema,¿que se te ofrece?._

—Explica esto—_ rompes de manera brutal el incómodo silencio, mientras extiendes hacia a mi un sobre amarillo, antes de tomarlo alzo la vista y me encuentro con tus ojos verde llenos de curiosidad y...¿enojo?, no veo el porque de ese sentimiento, juro que no he ido a Amity Park en meses._

—¿y esto qué? —_ahora la palabra la tomo yo, porque no entiendo en que tiene relación este sobre conmigo. No hay necesidad de palabras, tus ojos me indican que abra ese paquete y al hacerlo mis dudas no se van, al contrario crecen y un cosquilleo recorre mi espina dorsal. Sostengo una foto entre mis manos, con delicadeza la observo. Una joven de 14 años a simple vista, su cabello castaño está perfectamente amarrado en un chongo, debo decir que es muy bonita a pesar de que varias marcas de espinillas se dan a notar alrededor de sus delgados y rosas labios, pero lo que más me atrae es esa mirada almendra que traspasa los cristales que se anteponen ante sus ojos y se enfocan en los míos. Vuelvo mi mirar a ti, te sonrio y este gesto te desconcierta, cosa que me causa bastante gracia._

—Veo que has descubierto a Angela Carter—_ solo asientes, es decir que me has hecho caminar hasta esta fría habitación, soportar un incómodo silencio, todo para decirme que sabes que existía esta chica. Pienso en pararme y dejarte con tu maldita foto, pero tu molesta mano se posa sobre la mía y me obliga a permanecer sentada._

—Tú eres esta chica, ya lo se todo, ¿que tienes que decir a tu favor—_tu voz es burlona, sin embargo no te dejaré ganar, crees saberlo todo, que ternura, otra razón para suponer que en tu cerebro solo hay ectoplasma._

—¿yo? Esa no soy yo, y antes de que me interrumpas, te pregunto ¿es el mismo Daniel Fentom y el chico fantasma?—_ te he cambiado por completo la jugada, y no hace falta que lo expreses, la forma en que se han tensado tus músculos y la graciosa mueca que ha formado tu rostro, veo que no dirás nada o no puedes —_ tranquilo no diré nada será nuestro secreto, aunque me gustaría que me respondieras mi interrogante —.

_Lanzas un suspiro mientras niegas con la cabeza, vuelves a mirarme y te guiño el ojo, sin embargo evades mi gesto y mueves tus labios._

—Es muy distinto mi caso al tuyo Ember o ¿prefieres que llame Angela?—_me das risa Danny, piensas que eso me molesta, pues que equivocado estas._

—No, no lo es, mira cuando eres humano tu personalidad es tímida, ingenua, cobarde y todo lo piensas y te preocupas por lo que sucede a tu alrededor por otro lado cuando estas como fantasma te vuelves atrevido, valiente, la razón la dejas olvidada, lo mismo pasó con Angela, ella era callada, obediente, amante de la música country, cuidadosa, algo muy diferente a mí, ya sabes soy rebelde, habladora, aborrezco el country, gótica y desordenada,¿entiendes?—_ el aliento se me escapa, hable mucho y espero que me hayas entendido, no he hablado de este tema con nadie, en mucho tiempo._

—¿Como sabes acerca de lo de mi?—_a pesar de que a tu tono le quieres dar seguridad puedo notar tus nervios—_Mejor olvidalo y cuentame como te transformaste en Ember—_ ._

—¿En serio?—_sabia que dirías eso pero quiero que me lo confirmes, ahora cambias tu mirada de pánico a una soberbia_— ¿por dónde empiezo?—.

—Por donde quieras, solo quiero que me digas todo— _me has interrumpido de forma violenta, pero no te reclamare pues ahora tengo un problema respecto a "todo", explicate por favor Daniel._

_Un silencio aparece entre nosotros, ya note tu impaciencia, pero no me pidas que me apure, entiende que es difícil recordar cuando has vivido en una mentira todo este tiempo._

—antes de comenzar te pido que no me interrumpas, la primera que hagas y no sigo,¿entendido?—_perdona la amenaza, es que una vez que me interrumpas no podré continuar, siempres es así; como respuesta a asientes y te acomodas en la silla._

_**(N/A: Les sugiero que busquen en You Tube la canción de Concrete Angel de Martina McBride, esta canción es la que voy a poner a continuación).**_

_***She walks to school with the lunch, she packed/ Ella camina a la escela con un almuerzo que ella empacó.**_

_***Nobody knows what she's holdin' back/ Nadie sabe lo que ella esta sosteniendo detrás.**_

—Angela Carter era hija de padres italianos que vivían en Washington, su padre solamente estaba con su madre por dinero, y apenas tuvo la oportunidad la engaño, le robo y huyo a Francia, por suerte los abuelos de la niña lograron recuperar el dinero y la propiedad que tenían en la capital de USA; sin embargo la madre Elizabeth, jamás pudo superar el engaño de su esposo, debido a que ella si lo amaba. Fue tal su deseo de odio al ese señor, que comenzó a odiar a la pequeña, según ella porque se parecía a su ex-marido. La descuidaba, tomaba día y noche, metía a hombres a su casa, la masacraba a golpes con cualquier pretexto, nunca le compraba ropa, ni de comer, sin embargo le exigía buenas calificaciones y que se portará bien...—.

_***Wearin the same dress, she wore yesterday, she hides the bruises with linen and lace/ Usando el mismo vestido que uso ayer, ella oculta los golpes con lino y encaje.**_

_perdona que me haya detenido, pero simplemente el recordar su voz que solamente gritaba, aquellas manos que jamás dieron una caricia, ese rostro enojado y con olor a alcohol, las fotos que tiraba hacía..._

_***The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask, it's hard to see the pain/ La maestra se asombra, pero no pregunta, es duro ver el dolor detrás de una máscara.**_

_Volteo a verte y se que estas intrigado,¿porque hablo eso como si yo no lo hubiera vivido?, pues si lo viví, pero no como Ember y además prefiero hacerlo así, de alguna forma no siento tanto el dolor del recuerdo y la memoria, pero no me detendré, te dije que te lo contaría TODO._

_***Bearing the burden of a secret storm, sometimes she wishes she was never born/ Llevando la carga de un secreto tormentoso, ella a veces desea no haber nacido.**_

—Ella era una buena alumna, y tenía un perfil bajo, no era la elegida para ser la estrella en la obra de Navidad pero tampoco para ser la vaca. Era como... tú. Y al igual qur tú tenía una gran amiga, su nombre era Karla Mclain, siempre estaban juntas, y a diferencia de Angela, Karla tenía mucho amor por parte de sus padres_— supongo que ya relacionaste mi apellido, y que ya quieres que vaya al grano, en eso voy, pero me hago pausas para mantener el misterio._

_**Through the wind and the rain, she stans hard as stone in a world that she can't rise above/**__**A través del viento y la lluvia, ella es fuerte como una roca en un mundo que ella no puede sobre ponerse.**_

—Pero quieres saber algo curioso, ni la falta de amor por parte de su madre, ni el ser una desconocida nerd en la escuela, hicieron que apareciera yo, fue... Él; un chico, el más popular y guapo de la escuela, provocó que yo surgiera, y ¿quieres saber como lo hizo?, la enamoró —_porque me miras así fantasmita, te suena ridículo que una chica lista se haya enamorado de un guapo, solo recuerda cuando tu amiga gótica besó al tal... ¿Cash? o ¿Dash?, que importa, solo recuerda tu cara o las veces que has has babeado por la fresa de Paulina._

_**But her dreams give her wings and she flies to place, where she' s loved/ ; pero en sus sueños levanta sus alas y vuela a un lugar donde es amada. **_

— y ya te imaginarás, se le declaró y la pobre Angella, aceptó en seguida,¿sabes porquè?, porque cuando te hace falta amor, aceptas la primer muestra de afecto que se te da, no importa de quien sea, solo la aceptas. Pasó un tiempo. Recuerdo que era un semptiembre cuando el prometió llegar al cine y ver una cinta con ella. A las ocho, el llegó con su radiante sonrisa y con una rubia a su lado, y le echó en cara a Anelisse que todo era parte de una apuesta, y sin ningún remordimiento besó a la rubia. La pobre niña italiana, se fue a su casa, en esos momentos más que nunca necesitaba unos brazos, que la abrazaran y curarán la herida, pero solo recibió una cachetada en su pómulo izquerdo y la frase " cambia esa cara" por parte de aquella mujer que la había traído al mundo.—_aun recuerdo ese día, todo es nítido, tan real, ese día yo nací, surgí como una rosa en el amanecer, con la excepción de que yo fui antes de ese amanecer, siempre es más obscuro antes del alba._

_**Concrete Angel/ Ángel solamente.**_

—Karla no estaba, habia salido de viaje por eso Angela se refugió en la soledad y el llanto. Estaba sola...—_me he dado de cuenta de que tengo la mirada fija en el suelo, disculpa que no te vea, pero no me he dado el __ privilegio de llorar en mucho tiempo._

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night, the neighbors hear, but they turn out lights/ A veces llora en medio de la noche, los vecinos la oyen pero dan vuelta y apagan las luces.**_

—...Pasaron dos semanas, en que las únicas que sabían de su existencia eran las cuatro paredes de su cuarto. Pero un día, exactamente cuando el otoño reemplazaba al verano, se hartó de llorar y recordar, se juró a si misma que todos recordarían su nombre—_espero que entiendas, en que se inspira la letra de mi canción, te has dado cuenta de que cada palabra tiene un significado? Que no son palabras al azar—._

_**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate, when morning comes i'll be too late/ Un alma frágil cogida en manos del destino, cuando venga la mañana será demasiado tarde.**_

—...esa noche corrió al centro comercial, compró todo lo que necesitaba para crearme. Al llegar a su casa, tiró todos los libros y útiles escolares y los remplazó por imagenes de craneos_—se que esto te recuerda a la historia de Frankstain, suena todo tan estupido, pero no lo es,—_ se tiño el pelo de azul, como una forma de demostrar su rebeldía, se colocó unos pupilentes verdes como símbolo de que ya no era la misma, se maquillo hasta que su cara se volvió pálida como la nieve y se colocó la ropa que ahora uso yo, por último quemó una foto de ella y con las cenizas escribió... EMBER MCLAIN—.

_**Through the wind and the rain, she stans hard as stone in a world that she can't rise above/A través del viento y la lluvia, ella es fuerte como una roca en un mundo que ella no puede sobre ponerse**_

_Cierra la boca, no se que te asombra, buscabas la verdad, pues ese es solo mi nacimiento y la muerte de Anelisse, si su muerte, porque ese día algo se rompió dentro de ella. Su corazón. Yo lo no tengo, no me lo dejó. He buscado durante años ese órgano pero jamás apareció._

_**But her dreams give her wings and she flies to place, where she' s loved/ ; pero en sus sueños levanta sus alas y vuela a un lugar donde es amada**_

—Olvide la escuela, y me dediqué a la música, eran los 70s, el rock estaba surgiendo, creo que ya sospechabas de que época era, gracias a mis frases. Me compré una guitarra. Todo tenía un objetivo: que recordaran mi nombre o bueno a EMBER.—

_**Concrete Ángel/ Ángel solamente.**_

_Creo que te he mentido un poco, mis únicos objetivos eran que el maldito de mi ex, se lamentará por haber cortado conmigo, mi madre me prestará atención, no ser la burla de nadie y...ser amada._

_**A statue stands in a shaded place an angel girl with an upturned face/ Una estatua permanece en un lugar sombrío, un ángel con un rostro hacia arriba**_

—Mi madre terminó corriendome de mi ¿hogar?, creo que es lo mejor que hizo por mí. Pasé meses cantando en bares, autobuses, parques y restaurantes, hasta que un caza talentos me recogió de las crueles garras de la miseria y me llevó a la cima de la fama. Todo era de sueño, era famosa, millonaria y codiciada, sin embargo nada tenía sentido, no era lo que yo quería —t_e doy una sonrisa, quizá la más real que he dado en años,me miras confuso, te lo explicaré._

_***A name is written on a polished rock, a broken heart that the world forgot/ Su nombre esta escrito en una piedra pulida, un corazón roto que el mundo olvidó.**_

—Yo solo quería amor, pero nadie me lo daba, todos eran más falsos que los anillos de mi madre. Por otro lado de esa forma alcanze mis objetivos, humille a mi único exnovio y a mi madre, aunque también perdí a mi Karen. Su misión era que yo recapacitara, pero solo consiguió una humillación frente a miles de cámaras y molestos paparazzis, sedientos de chismes y vaya que les di uno—_Me siento horrible con solo recordar eso. Karla era única, no la había visto desde que me corrieron de la casa de mi madre. Sé que ella me había buscado por todas partes, pero yo no quería que me hallaran. Ella quería rescatar a Angela,y a ella yo la maté.La vista comienza a nublarse y voz se quiebra. Pero debo terminar, te lo prometí._

_**Through the wind and the rain, she stans hard as stone in a world that she can't rise above/A través del viento y la lluvia, ella es fuerte como una roca en un mundo que ella no puede sobre ponerse.**_

—Jamàs me imagine que cumplir mis metas me hiciera tan infeliz, ya no tenía inspiración. Antes de esa crisis que tuve, ya había sacado tres discos que me habían vuelto famosa, tenía millones de fans y mi disco más popular era el de Remember y la canción era con la que ne conociste; mi música era popular porque la mayoría era de venganza, odio, tristeza, rebelde, sentimientos que reinan en la adolescencia, casi nunca canté una romántica. Mis canciones yo las escribía, era una forma de liberar mis sentimientos. Por desgracia una vez que me vengue de mi progenitora, mi ex, la gente y de mi misma, la inspiración se acabó, mi fama se acabó al igual que mi dinero, y estuve como siempre en mi vida...sola, el mundo me volvió a olvidar; cansada de la vida que llevaba, lleve a cabo la mejor decisión que pude tomar. Me suicidé. Abrí el tanque de gas y me dormí en el sillón principal de la sala de mi mansión, el único recuerdo de que alguna vez fui influyente y poderosa, y poco me importaba que se cayera en ruinas, era mía, sólo mía—_creo que ya no hace falta que siga, tú ya te has de imaginar, lo que sucedió. Ahora que sabes mi historia, entendras mi actitud, el porque desprecio a algunos hombres y a los padres y sobre todo porque pido que me aclamen y el porque si lo hacen mi poder crece._

_**But her dreams give her wings and she flies to place, where she' s loved/ ; pero en sus sueños levanta sus alas y vuela a un lugar donde es amada**_

—He terminado, ahora vete y no le hables a nadie de esto,¿oiste?—_perdona mi agresividad, pero mi orgullo no me permite llorar, al menos no frente a ti, te miro y noto que te acercas, ¿¡que no entiendes lo que significa irse?, abro la boca para reclamarte, pero tu dedo índice me impide hablar y antes de que pueda reaccionar, tus brazos me envuelven y correspondo a tu abrazo. _

_**Concrete Angel/ Ángel solamente.**_

—Llora—_tu voz me motiva, y por extraño que parezca, yo Ember la rebelde, te hago caso. Varias lágrimas recorren mis mejillas y llegan a mi boca, son dulces, al igual que este abrazo, se siente tan bien saber que a alguien le importo saber quien era yo. Ni siquiera Skulker se habia preocupado por saber esto._

—Adios Ember, y por cierto me gusta mucho la canción de Remember—_te marchas, apenas y logro decirte "adiós y gracias"._

_Lo único que dejaste al irte fue el sobre amarillo. Lo tomó entre mis manos y salgo del cuarto directo a mi celda._

_Pov. Normal._

El joven de cabellos grises atraviesa toda la zona fantasma, y en sus pensamientos solo reina la hermosa guitarrista de cabello flamante. De pronto escucha un sonido en su oreja, lo que lo obliga a detenerse.

—Danny— es Sam, que llama preocupada por la tardanza de su amigo y se comunican atraves de unos aufidonos, diseñados por Tucker— ¿estas bien? —.

—Si, Sam estoy bien, yo...—

—¿ y Ember?— esa pregunta lo toma por sorpresa, primero porque no sabe que contestar para no delatar a la rebelde y segundo porque el tono de Sam tenía un toque de¿ celos,?, "te hizo daño la historia de Ember" piensa.

—Luego te cuento — tira el aparato al vacío, sabe que la gótica se va enojar por haberle colgado, pero ni el mismo sabe que hacer, voltea su cabeza y mira a lo lejos la prisión de Walker.

En aquella prisión, recorre con pasos lentos los pasillos, una chica de cabello azul y amarrado en una perfecta coleta, el rimel lo tiene corrido gracias a las lágrimas que recorren todo su rostro y se quedan marcadas en su piel pálida. Contra su pecho sostiene un sobre amarillo, varios reos la observan y se burlan de ella, sin embargo eso no parece afectada.

Por fin se detiene frente a una ventana, sus ojos verdes miran el paisaje y luego vuelven al sobre desliza con su espalda por la pared, cae de rodillas y oculta su rostro con las manos. Sus párpados caen por el cansancio, es un espectáculo digno de ver a la guitarrista derrotada por los recuerdos, sus recuerdos.

Los brazos del sueño la tomaban y la transportan a un lugar lejano; en sus sueños es amada por su madre, su amiga la ha perdonado, el joven que le rompió el corazón solo es una sombra, y Ember una personalidad oculta en lo más profundo de ella.

En sus sueños es feliz...

_Es un ángel solamemte._

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Este es mi primer fanfic que realizó de Danny Phantom, y me gustaría que me dijeran que tal me quedo, se que la forma de narrar es muy extraña, pero se me hizo fácil hacerlo de esta manera.**

**Me inspiré en el video oficial de esta canción, se los recomiendo, de aquí saqué el nombre de Ember. Mencione que ella vivió entre los 70s, solamente lo puse, porque viendo un capítulo donde aparece, sus frases y forma de hablar son de esa época.**

**Se qué debí poner la de Remember, como tema del fic, pero quería hacer algo nuevo y diferente.**

**Siento mucho si la ortografía es mala, pero mi lap falla.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Atte. La autora lokka de esta historia.**


End file.
